Kiss the Rain
by Nekowingzero
Summary: Kagome or Kikyo. Inu Yasha must decide on which girl. Caught in the rain, he takes refuge in a nearby cave only to find an unlikely source of advice.
1. The Question

Wingzero: ^^U My first Inu Yasha fic.  
  
Inu Yasha: Why?  
  
Wingzero: . Cause I say so and I want to finish my other fics.  
  
Kagome: So who will he chose?  
  
Wingzero: Not saying. You'll have to read to find out.  
  
Inu Yasha & Kagome: Dang!  
  
Wingzero: Does it look like I own this anime when I'm posting this on a fan fic website?  
  
Summary: Kagome or Kikyo. Inu Yasha must decide on which girl. Caught in the rain, he takes refuge in a nearby cave only to find an unlikely source of advice.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A nice small hut stood within a peaceful village. The children played near their homes, without a care in the world. Their games were innocent and the elders watched over them with smiles. It was good to see the young ones being children. In the surrounding area, birds chirped as the spring breeze blew through their feathers. The leaves and flowers swayed gently in the breeze.  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
And then again, who wanted this peace and quiet?  
  
"WENCH!"  
  
Miroku and Sango shook their heads at the situation. Even though the houshi sat near the demon exterminator, he refrained his wandering hand from touching her pleasant posterior. The arguing couple would be too much for to handle. "Good thing Shippo isn't here."  
  
Sango nodded her head in agreement. She knew the kitsune would be upset with the hanyou for arguing with the future miko. "Do you think it would be wise for them to be left unsupervised?" Kaede had taken the kit out to pick herbs.  
  
"MALE CHAUVANIST!"  
  
"KLUTZ!"  
  
"You know Inu Yasha wouldn't harm Kagome-sama," Miroku replied before taking a sip of tea. He knew Inu Yasha had feelings for Kagome, but he also harbored feelings for the undead miko, Kikyo. The younger miko shouldn't have to come second in his heart. The hanyou needed to chose. Only problem was convincing him to do so. "She can always 'sit' him."  
  
Sango nodded her had again. Everything the pervert said was true. Maybe they could go see how Kaede was doing. She really wanted to get out of there and give the arguing couple their privacy. "Perhaps, we should check on the others?" Something was wrong. The pervert sat very close to her; yet his twice cursed hand was nowhere near her posterior, not that she liked being groped. It was good for a change, but somehow she knew it wouldn't last long. He tended to ruin the moment.  
  
"JERK!"  
  
"WEAKLING!"  
  
"Well Sango, shall we take our leave?" Miroku placed his cup down and stood up. He offered his hand to the demon exterminator.  
  
"I believe we shall," Sango replied, taking his offered hand. The two of them attempted to exit the hut without being noticed.  
  
"MUTT!"  
  
Inu Yasha opened his mouth to make another come back when his golden eyes caught the sight of the two retreating forms. "And where do you think you're going?" He wasn't in the mood to deal with his deserting travel companions.  
  
The houshi turned slightly towards the arguing couple. "We were going to see Kaede-sama."  
  
"But you two were busy so we decided to let ourselves out," the demon exterminator continued his sentence.  
  
The hanyou growled at them; however he soon met his best friend dirt and taught it some rather colorful words. Kagome activated the subduing spell with just one word.  
  
"Good bye, Inu Yasha," Kagome growled in return. "I'm going home!" With that, she picked up her now lightened yellow backpack and stormed all the way back to the well that connected this world to her world.  
  
Sango sighed as Kagome brushed past her. "Honestly, your mouth is more cursed than the pervert's hand."  
  
"Really?" Miroku asked with hope sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"Feh," Inu Yasha grumbled after the subduing spell wore off. "No need to leave cause I am." He nearly knocked over Miroku on his way out."  
  
"How long do you think it will be before Inu Yasha confesses?" Sango observed after spending so much time with the couple in question.  
  
Miroku gave a nervous laugh. "First of all, Inu Yasha will need to recognize his love for Kagome-sama. Second, he needs to determine his feelings for Kikyo. It wouldn't be fair to Kagome-sama. She shouldn't have to compete for his affections."  
  
"True," Sango agreed with him. She wished the dense hanyou would get over the walking clay pot and confess his true feelings to Kagome. Anyone who could see the two of them were in love. "If he breaks her heart, I'll break his spine." Her grip tightened on the handle of her sword.  
  
'Thank the gods I'm not in his position,' Miroku thought. Then he noticed how preoccupied Sango was and his curse was activated within a matter of seconds.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango's first met Miroku's head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out in the nearby forest, Inu Yasha grumbled to himself. It wasn't his fault Kouga was nearly killed. The wimpy wolf got in his way. Why did he always get the blame? No, it was his fault and never Kouga's. Then there was him calling her his woman. Inu Yasha's anger flared whenever the wolf said it. Kouga never got it through his thick skull Kagome wasn't his or even remotely interested. She even told him, several times too!  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
"He never learns," Inu Yasha sighed after recognizing the owner of the voice. Miroku was most likely unconscious on the hut's floor. It will be awhile before the houshi becomes conscious and ready to grope her again, the never ending cycle.  
  
The inu hanyou leapt from his perch on a high tree branch and raced through the forest that was named after him. He wondered why they would even name a forest after him in the first place, knowing what terrible deeds he had done, but that was the past.  
  
'When I see Kagome, I see Kikyo and when I see Kikyo I see Kagome,' Inu Yasha's mind rationalized, 'but they're completely different people. Kikyo is calm, decisive, harsh, and cold. Not to mention, she wants to drag me to hell with her. Kagome is warm, caring, confusing, bright, and cheerful, but at the same time she can be angry, stubborn, and at times unforgiving especially when she "sits" me.'  
  
Deep in his thoughts, Inu Yasha didn't realize how far he had run from Kaede's hut. His demon strength placed a good amount of miles and he wasn't ready to return yet. He wanted to sort through his emotions before he confronted her or them. Sighing to himself, he continued on his way, placing more distance between him and the hut.  
  
The wind blew through his hair as he rushed through the forest. He took no heed to the beautiful scenery as his love life was in shambles. Spring was in full bloom. Several trees were now filled with sweet smelling flowers. Honey bees and humming birds fluttered from flower to flower, gathering its sweet nectar. On the ground, several more flowers presented their splendor to the world.  
  
Unbeknownst to the hanyou, dark clouds began to make their way across the skies, signaling an incoming storm. If Inu Yasha paid any attention, he would have instantly smelled the water droplets gathering up in the sky.  
  
'Why can't I?' Inu Yasha thought to himself. 'Why can't I choose?' This question plagued his mind. He liked Kagome even though he didn't show it, but he couldn't let go of Kikyo. She played an important part in his life. If she hadn't been resurrected, he most likely would chose Kagome, though he wasn't going to admit it to her.  
  
He paused to look back. 'I wonder what she's doing.'  
  
No doubt the girl in question was at home with her family. He flinched at the thought. His parents were gone and his brother wanted his head. Kagome had her family, albeit a strange one. Her mother kept dropping hints about the two of them getting together. Her grandfather was an old priest with hardly any power. Her younger brother adored him. There was something wrong about that fact. Hanyou weren't treated with honor, both by youkai and ningen.  
  
Now that he thought of it, he hadn't met Kikyo's parents. Every now and then he spent some time with the younger Kaede. He thought she spoke strangely then and wondered where she picked it up. Apparently it wasn't from her older sister so it must be her parents.  
  
Kikyo never did talk about her parents. Like him she avoided such questions. He respected her for that. She wasn't the nosy type and he wasn't going to pry into someone's private life.  
  
Kagome however was open. She allowed her emotions to guide her actions and she wasn't afraid to show her feelings. She can be very nosy though he knew she was just curious. On many occasions, she talked about her mother, her brother, her grandfather, or her friends. Of course, she wasn't talking to him but to their other traveling companions, whom she called friends. Friends, he never had those and he sure wasn't going to, or was he? She had broken down his walls, leaving him vulnerable at times, especially during his human nights.  
  
With an inaudible sigh, he turned away from the hut still comparing the two most important women in his life. In truth, he wanted to deal with this later, but it was putting a strain on the people around him.  
  
Naraku had tricked them into thinking they had betrayed each other. He disguised himself as Inu Yasha and attacked Kikyo while stealing the shikon no tama. Then he disguised himself as Kikyo and shot several arrows at the inu hanyou. He had also returned the jewel, because he wanted it to become beautiful in Kikyo's care. The shikon no tama reflected its possessor. If the possessor was pure, then it became pure; however if she was corrupted, then it became corrupted. Kikyo died purifying the jewel and took it into her next life.  
  
Inu Yasha growled at this memory. He had been pinned to the god tree for fifty years. His grip on his sword hilt became tighter. Recently Kikyo had been brought back from the dead due to the meddling of a witch. Kikyo took back her soul, leaving Kagome lifeless, but when Inu Yasha was in danger, she reclaimed most of her soul. Now Kikyo wandered the earth, collecting souls to keep her presence in this dimension.  
  
Even though Kagome often became angry or very pissed off at him, she usually came back and forgave him. Kikyo never forgave him; although he never attacked her. Her hatred from him was immeasurable. Thinking about it, his ears slightly drooped.  
  
It was then he noticed a heavy scent of water. At first he thought a large body of water was nearby. Realization hit him harder than hiraikotsu on Miroku's head. The dark clouds were an ominous sign of rain. There was nothing worse than the smell of wet dog, at least that was what Shippo kept telling him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~One Hour Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A now drenched Inu Yasha shivered in the sudden downpour. At least his fire rat haori kept him somewhat warm. His golden eyes scanned his surroundings for any shelter.  
  
"Looks like I'll gave to camp out in a tree," the hanyou grumbled dryly to no one in particular. He spotted a nice large tree when his eyes caught sight of a small cave opening.  
  
Instantly he rushed towards the dry haven without a thought. A hibernating animal would be long gone by now. He sighed with relief and began to wring out his soaked clothes. Fate wasn't smiling upon him that day for a pair of golden eyes watched the hanyou's every move.  
  
The owner of those golden eyes chuckled to himself. Out of all the caves and huts, the hanyou chose this one to wait out the storm. From the looks of him, he was caught in the storm before he could find a suitable shelter. 'Poor puppy,' he thought with mock pity.  
  
Wingzero: Cliffies. I know you love them.  
  
Everyone: ..........  
  
Wingzero: Or not. 


	2. The Acceptance

Wingzero: If you want the disclaimer, go back to chapter one.  
  
Inu Yasha: Now will I decide?  
  
Wingzero: .U Baka inu.  
  
Summary: Kagome or Kikyo. Inu Yasha must decide on which girl. Caught in the rain, he takes refuge in a nearby cave only to find an unlikely source of advice.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The soaked hanyou muttered to himself, grumbling about the weather and how fate was cruel to him, particularly that day. What he didn't know was that fate was exceptionally cruel for his unknown companion was the last youkai he wanted to be stuck with. When his anger slowly diminished, he noticed another scent and how cold it was becoming. He shivered not at the familiarity of the scent but how the cold temperature suddenly felt.  
  
Inu Yasha's ear twitched around, trying to locate the sound of the other. 'Who is there?' was his first thought. 'I should be able to recognize his scent or at least his species.' The hanyou paused in this thought and sniffed the air, intent on finding out his mysterious companion. 'I know it's a youkai, male.'  
  
The older youkai chuckled at the inu hanyou. The mutt was apparently clueless as to his identity for he was sniffing the air. Unfortunately for him, the rain made scents difficult to decipher even for him. 'Maybe I should help him out a bit or should I let him suffer a bit?'  
  
One clawed hand reached over to the handle of Tesusaiga. Golden eyes narrowed. He thought he was going to fight to stay in the nice, dry cave. Mentally, he prepared to defend himself by transforming his sword into its larger form when the stranger spoke up.  
  
"Put away your sword, puppy. You're in no condition to fight and I'm no moood to fight either."  
  
"Shut up and draw your weapon," Inu Yasha growled very loudly. Out of all the people in the world, he had to be stuck with him. He would rather share a cave with Kouga, aka the Wimpy Wolf.  
  
The figure walked closer towards the hanyou. "Oh really? You can't even hold your sword still. How do you plan on fighting me?" His golden eyes showed amusement and his lips formed a smirk.  
  
"I'll find a way," Inu Yasha insisted. The other was right even if he hated to admit it. He didn't stand a stance in his current condition. His sword felt rather heavy and he couldn't stop shaking.  
  
The older youkai noticed how cold the hanyou really was. He sighed to himself and picked up his spare traveling clothes. Inu Yasha should really change into dry clothing soon. Besides the point, only he had the right to kill the hanyou and not some mere disease.  
  
Before Inu Yasha knew what was happening, the older youkai started to remove his haori. "What do you think you're doing?" He managed to squeak out.  
  
In a calm and steady voice, he replied, "You need to change into dry clothes before you become sick." To think, he was actually capable of being nice?  
  
"As if," Inu Yasha scoffed as he attempted to swat a hand and then he sneezed. He was caught and reluctantly allowed himself to be changed into dry clothes. "Why?"  
  
"If you are going to die, it will be by my sword," the youkai stated with his ever so monotone voice.  
  
"Figures," Inu Yasha mumbled as he took a seat away from the mouth of the cave. "You'd say something like that." He wasn't going to let his guard down while he was around.  
  
The older youkai rolled his eyes. "I do have my honor. I will not kill you in your sleep, because it will only make me a coward and weak, which I certainly am not."  
  
Inu Yasha curled up into a ball and tried to get some sleep, but he hadn't eaten in such a long time. 'Maybe there is something edible in here?' The hanyou stretched out his limbs and was about to head towards the back of the cave.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" The youkai inquired with an annoyed voice.  
  
"It's none of your business," the younger snapped. He wanted food and he wanted it now. Besides, he cursed his human weakness for nourishment.  
  
The older youkai was about to retort when he heard an amusing sound. He picked up his pack once again and tossed over a small package.  
  
Sniffing at it, Inu Yasha tried to figure out what kind of poison, blade, or dangerous object was in it. He had to control himself for the smell of food was very tempting. "Why do you carry human food?"  
  
Yes, why did he carry human food when he had no use for it? "Rin insisted I take some with me, because I planned on being away for the day."  
  
"Rin," Inu Yasha said thoughtfully tapping his chin with his claw. "Wasn't she the human you have in your company?" He received a nod in response. "I thought you hated humans."  
  
"She is an exception," the voice became cold, indicating he didn't want to talk about the subject further. "Eat."  
  
Hesitating for a second, the hanyou unwrapped the package. It happened to be several rice balls. He picked up one and nibbled on the morsel before completely devouring it.  
  
The youkai had a small smile on his face, albeit a very small one, while he watched the other stuff his face with the food. He made sure the hanyou didn't see his smile.  
  
Once Inu Yasha finished his meal, he cleaned himself and the area around him. In a million years, he would never thought he would be saying this to him. "Thanks."  
  
The other had to strain his hearing to hear it over the sound of the storm. He glanced towards the mouth of the cave and then his cave mate, who yawned loudly. He picked up a blanket and draped it over his brother. Originally he had one, because he didn't expect company.  
  
"Go to sleep," the youkai ordered but with the same cold voice, though it had lost its edge.  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha pulled the blanket around him and curled up. His golden eyes settled on his current companion.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why all this?" The hanyou pressed on. He wanted to know why him out of all youkai was being nice to a half-breed.  
  
'Why am I being nice to him?' The youkai thought to himself. 'After all he caused me, I should hate him. Then why does that young youkai's words ring in my mind?' He clearly remembered the conversation he had with a certain fox youkai and no, it wasn't Shippo. Why would he want to talk to the runt? 'I can't blame Inu Yasha for being born. After all, it wasn't his fault for coming into this world and ruining my life. My father and his human mother are responsible, but why should I stop holding a grudge against him?'  
  
"Hello???" Inu Yasha asked when he received no answer.  
  
"I don't know why I'm doing this," the youkai replied honestly. His golden eyes met another set of golden eyes. "Just go to sleep."  
  
"Whatever you say," Inu Yasha mumbled and yawned. He swore his brother had shown some sort of compassion and was the older brother he always wanted. "Night, Sesshoumaru."  
  
The Lord of the Western lands waited until his brother drifted to sleep, which didn't take long. "Good night, little brother. Sleep well."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
(Back at Kaede's Hut)  
  
Miroku had finally regained consciousness. When he glanced around, he noticed someone was missing or rather two people were. Kagome had gone back to her time and no one knew when she was going to return. He doubted she will return any time soon as she and the other missing person were in a heated fight. Speaking of which, the other combatant had not arrived and it was already raining, badly.  
  
Kaede and Shippo returned from their trip, once the rain had started. They managed to get back to the hut before their clothes were completely soaked. Shippo naturally shook off the water from his clothes, spraying everyone. Kaede was currently attending to the herbs the two gathered from nearby. Shippo was content on drawing pictures with the materials Kagome brought on her latest visit.  
  
Sango was brooding off in the corner. It had been awhile since the rain started and she knew the hanyou was most likely caught in it. She was worried for her friend, even though he refused to admit it. This strangely arranged group had become her family. She couldn't bear to lose any of them, even the grumpy hanyou.  
  
"Has Inu Yasha returned?" Miroku asked in a serious tone. He shoved his hands into his sleeves to keep them warm.  
  
"No, has not," Kaede replied as Sango was caught up in her thoughts and Shippo wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"I see," Miroku said. 'Inu Yasha will no doubt seek temporary shelter. It's not like he hasn't done this before, but why am I worried about him? He's a full hanyou at this time... wait a second, isn't tonight the full moon?' He coughed to get the attention of the others. "Is tonight the full moon?"  
  
"Oh sh*t." Was the comment the others made.  
  
"I completely forgot, tonight is his human night," Sango growled as she hit her hand against her head. 'No wonder why I was worried. Tonight, he won't have his demon strength to back him up and who know what will take advantage of it.'  
  
"We must look for him!" Miroku announced with such authority. He picked up his staff and something to keep him dry.  
  
"Nay, child," Kaede said standing up. "What good would ye do if ye were caught? It would be best if ye stayed put."  
  
"But we don't know if he's safe," Sango protested this time. She didn't want to lose any more of her family, even if they weren't related through blood. She lost her brother to Naraku, though one of these days she was going to get him back, her brother of course.  
  
"If ye were to search for him, would ye be able to find him before the storm clears?" Kaede also wanted to search for him, but she knew they would only be placing themselves in danger. "What happens if ye were caught and Inu Yasha had to search for you?"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, we have no choice but to stay and hope Inu Yasha has found a good place to hide," Miroku said, slumping down. He couldn't stay mad at the hanyou for long, even if he upset Kagome. They were pretty much in the same boat when it came to women in general. He was the pervert and Inu Yasha was the idiot.  
  
Unknown to them, a fox youkai was listening on their conversation. Shippo had stopped drawing his pictures momentarily when he overheard them talking about Inu Yasha. Even if they fought most of the time, okay, all the time, he still liked the hanyou. Sometimes, he had come to think of Inu Yasha as a second father. His birth father had been killed by the thunder brothers, who in turn were killed by the hanyou.  
  
'You had better come back to us.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Sesshoumaru was started when his brother's hair started turning black. Taking a closer look, he noticed the ears were normal human ears. His fingers were not claws, and there was no scent of demon on him.  
  
"So tonight is your human night," Sesshoumaru said to himself. Inu Yasha was fast asleep and completely unaware of what night of the month it was.  
  
The youkai lord knew once a month every hanyou lost his demon blood, transforming into a full human. He could take advantage of this information, but then he remembered the conversation he had with the fox. If he took out his enemy while he was weak, then he himself was weak. That was completely unacceptable. If he was going to take out his brother, no half-brother, then he wanted Inu Yasha to be in peak condition, meaning he wasn't going after him on his human nights.  
  
"You're more trouble than your worth, little brother," Sesshoumaru whispered with amusement.  
  
He studied the sleeping form of Inu Yasha. Out of all the times Sesshoumaru had seen his brother, this was the first time he saw him so relaxed and calm. The other times he was angry, pissed off, and itching for a fight.  
  
For tonight, he let go of his anger towards his brother.  
  
For tonight, he would allow his brother to live.  
  
For tonight, he protected his brother from any harm.  
  
For tonight, he treated his brother with love.....  
  
Wingzero: *grins sheepishly* Maybe I shouldn't have made it that obvious.  
  
DS: No kidding.  
  
Wingzero: .U *pulls out a humungous hammer from her pocket*  
  
DS: O.O! Eeep!! *runs away*  
  
Wingzero: ^^U My yami, such a yellow chicken.  
  
Goku: Who are you?  
  
Wingzero: *looks over a the brown haired saru* Awww, how cute! *huggles him*  
  
Goku: o.0 Do I know you?  
  
Sanzo: Hands off! *is about to use his trusty paper fan on Wing*  
  
Hakkai: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Sanzo: Why not? *anime vein*  
  
Hakkai: You do realize she's an authoress and a fan girl?  
  
Sanzo: *puts away his fan*  
  
Wingzero: *shoves Goku into Sanzo's arms* I think you two make a cute couple!  
  
Goku: *blush*  
  
Sanzo: Whatever.  
  
Gojyo: *looks hopefully at Wing*  
  
Wingzero: ^^ *nudges Hakkai a little too hard, causing him to fall onto Gojyo*  
  
Hakkai: *blush*  
  
Gojyo: *winks at Wing* 


	3. The Decision

Wingzero: Ah. I finally got around to typing up another chapter.  
  
Inu Yasha: About time!  
  
Wingzero: .U Keep this up and I'll pair you with Naraku. *glares at the hanyou* And you're going to be the uke.  
  
Inu Yasha: *shuts up*  
  
Wingzero: Much better. ;.; Nothing belongs to me except for the twin fox youkai.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Good morning, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru said curtly. He was trained to be refined and act like royalty. After all, he was heir to the Western lands.  
  
"Nothing is good about this morning," Inu Yasha grumbled as he glared at the rain. It was then he noticed his current state. He narrowed his violet eyes and glared at Sesshoumaru. "You could have taken advantage of my weakness, but why didn't you?"  
  
"I agree with you nothing is good about this morning, and I have told you last night," Sesshoumaru answered a bit irritated that he had to repeat himself. "Dawn isn't too far away."  
  
Inu Yasha said nothing in return. He only glared at the wall and cursed himself for showing his weakness in front of his brother. Now Sesshoumaru knew when to strike, the new moon. The hanyou cursed inwardly. He hated being human. There were so many emotions he had to deal with and a lack of strength.  
  
"If you're worried, you might be attacked I'll defend you," Sesshoumaru stated as if it was an every day thing.  
  
"I know you're up to something," Inu Yasha said, narrowing his eyes. He didn't trust his brother before, but now he seriously doubted himself. It was like a part of him wanted to trust his older brother and a part of him couldn't forget what Sesshoumaru had done to him in the past.  
  
"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it last night," the youkai lord said, completely exasperated. He wasn't in the mood to fight with his younger brother. It was strange what the rain can bring. The rain brings life to plants and animals. It also brings destruction, but who would have thought it would bring two feuding brothers together?  
  
"Feh," Inu Yasha retorted with his usual comment. He then turned his glare to the rain, as if it was going to stop it.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, we're stuck inside this cave unless you want to become a soaked puppy," Sesshoumaru commented with a smirk. He liked teasing his brother even when they were younger. It was fun to get the hanyou riled up. "Besides, you're wearing my spare clothing. I don't want the smell of wet puppy on it."  
  
Inu Yasha growled with irritation. He hated being called a puppy when he considered himself to be an adult, even if he didn't act like one. Suppressing his urge to pound his older brother into a bloody pulp, he settled on glaring daggers at the youkai lord.  
  
"As if you can hurt me with that pathetic glare," Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly, which caused his brother to glare harder. He reached over to where the fire rat haori was drying. It wasn't dry enough for him to wear. The youkai pulled his make-shift blanket, which happened to be his traveling cloak, around him and walked towards the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Inu Yasha inquired. As much as he hated it, he needed his brother to protect him or at least until his demon blood return. He had no clue when dawn will arrive, as dark clouds covered the sky.  
  
"I'm going out," was all Sesshoumaru said. He fastened his traveling cloak around him and stepped outside into the pouring rain.  
  
Not less than ten minutes later, Inu Yasha felt that familiar sensation. His demon blood was returning to him. His brother was right. Dawn was not far away. He hated when his brother was right, but this time it strangely was good Sesshoumaru was right.  
  
'I'm going to smell like him,' he thought dejectedly. Maybe he should take a bath or swim in a lake after this. He wandered over to the place where his haori was. His brother had touched it not too long ago and he doubted the youkai lord wasn't truthful. Upon touching it, he knew it wasn't dry enough to wear.  
  
White ears drooped as he thought about Kagome. Rainy days weren't depressing with her and the others. He glanced around the cave for something to amuse him. It was then he noticed his brother's traveling pack, still lying on the cave floor.  
  
His first instinct was to rifle through it, but then again his brother had been nice to him, which was very unusual. The least he could do was give him his privacy. If Sesshoumaru was going to kill him, he would have done it a long time ago. He slumped over with a bored expression on his face. This was incredibly boring. It was also way too early for him to sleep.  
  
Inu Yasha decided to further explore the cave. In the back, there was a small tunnel that led to three different sections. Good thing he had his enhanced sight back or he would have been stumbling around in the dark.  
  
The closest one branched to the left from the tunnel. It was too small for the hanyou to move around comfortably, but it was the right size for one annoying fox youkai. Inu Yasha attempted to move around, but he ended up hitting himself several times on the walls.  
  
The next one branched off to the right. It was at least three times larger than the first. Surprisingly, there were no stalagmites or stalactites. The walls seemed unnaturally smooth with a few scratches or cracks every now and then. His golden eyes tried to make sense of the marks, but it was too confusing and he wasn't known for his intellectual skills. A few small streams started from either holes in the ceiling or walls. The water fathered in a depression on the floor.  
  
The last cavern was larger than the other two combine. Off towards the back, a small pond had two streams, one coming in and one going out. A mini waterfall echoed throughout the room. Unlike the other two, this part contained a few stalagmites and stalactites. A pair of which were connected to each other near the center of this cavern. The ground was mostly smooth with a few rough areas. He made a mental note of where they were.  
  
If Inu Yasha and crew had to relocate, this would be the perfect area. They had one large cavern for the main room. Shippo will take the smallest one. Miroku and Sango would share the one next to it. He and..... Who would be with him. He still had to figure that one out.  
  
After fully inspecting this room, Inu Yasha came back to discover his brother cooking what appeared to be fish and a few pieces of fruit laid nearby. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm cooking," Sesshoumaru replied with his cold voice. "What does it look like I'm doing?" It was blatantly a rhetorical question. His golden eyes never left the fishes being cooked over an open fire. Before the hanyou could even open his mouth to ask, the youkai answered his silent question. "This food isn't for me."  
  
Inu Yasha just accepted it and sat down near the fire. His brother was gone for a long time, in his opinion. 'Was he trying so make up for the past or was it a trap to lull me into a false sense of security?'  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to look over at his unusually quiet brother. There had to be something on his mind other than food for he never saw his brother this serious outside of battle. "What are you thinking?" He didn't make a witty comment as it wouldn't get him the answers he was seeking.  
  
The puppy paused in his train of thoughts to answer his older brother. "I was thinking," his voice trailed off. He didn't want to accuse his brother without concrete evidence. Maybe he should ask vague questions. "Why are you being nice to me now when you haven't in the past?"  
  
Needless to say, it was irritating how Inu Yasha kept asking the same question, but he figured he might as well answer it. Sesshoumaru knew the hanyou wasn't thinking about it, but instead using it as an excuse as there was something much more personal. "People change; I change," he said calmly under his younger brother's scrutinizing gaze. He knew they were both treading on thin ice as their relationship was extremely strained. "I've changed since we last met."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked several times while trying to digest what the older youkai said. He couldn't believe his brother, out of all people, would be saying this. "I guess it would be natural to change, but it hasn't been a long time."  
  
"You believe in your own truths," Sesshoumaru started. "Then someone comes and shatters your world into thousands of pieces. You realize there is more to this world than yours."  
  
'Wait a second here,' Inu Yasha thought in a panic but didn't show it. 'First my brother is being nice to me and now he's giving me advice? The world as we know it is coming to an end and I didn't even get to pick! It's not fair.' "Are you saying you have a special someone in your life?"  
  
"One could say that," Sesshoumaru answered with a knowing voice. "Now that you know I'm not trying to kill you, what do you really have on that tiny brain of yours?"  
  
'WHAT!!!!' Inu Yasha knew he was caught. There was no denying it now as his brother was very serious about it. He even let the insult slip. He wasn't about to bring up his women troubles to his brother. In fact, he would rather talk to Kaede about it. "It's none of your business."  
  
Sesshoumaru handed over the cooked fish to Inu Yasha while he tried to piece together the scraps of information he had on his brother. 'From what I remember, he always had that miko around her even if she wore rather unusual clothes. I find them to be too short, but she doesn't seem to mind. She had been able to break through my brother's barriers for he was willing to be severely injured to protect her. He tolerated her more than the others. I wondered what happened to the one before her.' He paused in his train of thoughts. 'She too was a miko, but strange circumstances caused them to turn against each other. She was supposed to be dead and her reincarnation accompanied my brother, but there she was with a part of the future miko's soul.'  
  
Both dog demons were used to the silence unlike some humans. Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts. Inu Yasha focused on the food he was eating. He didn't want to initiate another conversation with his brother.  
  
"Who are you going to chose?" Sesshoumaru inquired out of the blue while gazing on his brother.  
  
"What... what... what do.... What do you mean?" Inu Yasha stuttered. Oh gods, he wished he could run off or find some nice hole to hide in. Why did his brother have to be smart?  
  
"Which one: Kagome or Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru stated as if it was the most known thing in the world. He smirked when he saw his younger brother squirm and fidget under his gaze.  
  
Inu Yasha knew he couldn't lie. The nose told all. "I don't know." His brother said nothing but waited for him to continue. "That's why I was caught in the rain. I was thinking who I should pick."  
  
Tapping his chin the youkai thought about he said. No wonder why his brother was caught out in the rain. Last night was his human night and he was deep in thought, which surprisingly wasn't about food or fighting. "You do know how we inu youkai pick our mates?" He received a nod in response. "Then you know what you must do."  
  
"The only problem is they have the same soul," Inu Yasha scowled, folding his arms across his chest. It would have made the decision easier if they didn't, but no fate was against him, as usual.  
  
"That does pose a problem," Sesshoumaru said, leaning against the wall of the cave. "It would seem you need to listen to your heart than follow your instincts." He couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth. 'Gods, am I going soft???'  
  
"How can I tell the difference between my heart and my instinct?" The hanyou asked curiously. He wasn't able to tell them apart. 'How do I know if I love her of is it a silly crush as Kagome would put it?'  
  
"I'm not the person you should ask," Sesshoumaru stated with amusement in his voice. "My future mate should be able to tell you. He's somewhere around here."  
  
Inu Yasha tilted over in shock as he was previously sitting down. He would never think his brother swung that way. "You're not interested in women and why did you say future mate?"  
  
"First of all, I have no interest in women, not after what I have been through," the youkai lord informed him. It was hard to keep the female youkai population at bay ever since his father died. They wanted to mate with the youkai lord of the West as he needed heirs. Some fathers pushed their daughters towards him, in hopes of marrying them off. "As for the future mate, I plan to court him. The only problem is his older brother. He tends to be overprotective."  
  
"Knowing you, your future mat is youkai," Inu Yasha concluded. His brother confirmed it with a nod. "I'm guessing it's not inu." He was right again. "Wolf." No. "Jackal." No. "Coyote." No. "Cat." No. "Tiger." No. "Fox." Yes.  
  
"As to your earlier question, who can you live without?" Sesshoumaru questioned. He had no idea where this came from but a tiny voice in his head told him to ask. 'Perhaps, it was my conscious telling me.'  
  
Before Inu Yasha knew it, he was explaining his entire situation to him. His brother nodded his head every now and then to show he was listening to every word. He only opened his mouth to clarify some thing or another.  
  
"My suggestion is simple," Sesshoumaru announced. He sat in an upright position. "Let Kagome move on if you choose Kikyo or you'll have to move on."  
  
That simple statement hit Inu Yasha harder than Hiraikotsu on Miroku's skull. It was worse than being stabbed in the stomach. He had to let go of Kikyo or allow Kagome to choose her own mate. As much as he wanted, he could only have one girl at his side.  
  
"Who could you live without?" Sesshoumaru asked when he saw his brother frown.  
  
'Who could I live without?' Inu Yasha pondered this question over and over. He had been able to live with the knowledge Kikyo was gone. Just as his relationship with Kagome was about to blossom, Kikyo stepped into the picture. Compared to Kikyo, Kagome was like the sun. In contrast compared to Kagome, Kikyo was a steady rain. His thoughts went back to the times he waited for Kagome to return from her time. He never felt that way with Kikyo before. When Kikyo was gone, he was doing other things. When Kagome was gone, he was usually in his favorite tree sulking or out hunting for his food.  
  
"Have you made your decision?" Sesshoumaru asked, after seeing his brother in deep thought.  
  
"Yes, I have," Inu Yasha said with a steady voice. "Um thanks for everything. I guess I owe you." He found it rather awkward saying it to his brother.  
  
"Then tell her before it's too late."  
  
Golden eyes widened as the implied meaning sunk in. "You knew all along?"  
  
"You're always simple minded," Sesshoumaru chuckled. It wasn't hard to know whom the hanyou favored. "I could have told you, but you needed to discover who for yourself."  
  
Inu Yasha gave a mock growl. "You love to make my life more miserable than it already is."  
  
"That is one of my reasons for living," Sesshoumaru teased before he became serious. "There are some answers in which you must find on your own. I cannot make your decision nor anyone else. You do understand?  
  
The hanyou nodded his head. He knew what he had to do.  
  
'I will tell her.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Wingzero: Can you guess who he picked?  
  
Inu Yasha: . Why can't I know?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *smirks* Such a simple minded mutt. Can't even guess who he picked.  
  
Inu Yasha: Then tell me!  
  
Sesshoumaru: No. I value my sanity *pause* and my health.  
  
Wingzero: *smirks evilly* True.  
  
Inu Yasha: *pouts* NO FAIR!! 


End file.
